


Jalendu

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Might update the title later, so heads up for that





	Jalendu

**Author's Note:**

> Might update the title later, so heads up for that

“Come on home, brother. I could use a right hand man to help me bring Kyrat back to its roots!” 

“Okay. I gotta check something first, but I’ll be there soon.”

“I’ll meet you at Jalendu temple, brother.”

Ajay headed out the door, stopping to chat only briefly with Yogi and Reggie. After that he went back to the palace. Why he didn’t think of this earlier, he didn’t know, but he wanted to see Pagan’s body. Just to...convince himself that he really was dead, probably. It was a long trip back, but he made it. Fighting his way past the few remaining royal army soldiers, Ajay finally found Pagan’s body. It was a body, and it looked like the real deal, too. No more fakes from Melbourne named Eric. This was Pagan. He was really dead. Pagan had only one possession on him - the pen he’d used to stab the royal army soldier so long ago. It had an inscription on it from his mom. Sighing, Ajay pocketed it, but left the body as-is. It was tragic what had happened to Lakshmana, but that didn’t excuse the atrocities he committed because of it, and it certainly did not excuse the violent and bloody way he’d seized the throne well before Lakshmana had even been born. Pagan was a criminal and deserved to rot out in the sun like the rest of the royal army. He’d grown sad in his final few years, certainly...perhaps that was what Yuma had been talking about when she’d called Pagan a ‘simpering shell of a man’. 

Well, none of that mattered anymore. What mattered was that Pagan was gone, and Ajay wanted no part in ruling Kyrat. That left the duty up to Sabal, and Ajay was certain he would do an excellent job. Ajay had been worried, with the way Sabal had spoken when he sent Ajay to kill Amita, but the way he’d asked about Lakshmana convinced him that Sabal was back to normal. It was the stress of the war, combined with the anticipation of a long-sought victory being SO CLOSE and Amita seemingly trying to keep him from finally winning the war. But that was over. Sabal was back to normal. Speaking of Sabal, it was time Ajay went to see him, and start his official role as second in command. Ajay smiled. Second in command...he wondered what that would be like.

***

“Clean those up.”

“Uh…But, uh...we’re on an island.”

“I’m well aware, throw the bodies in the lake for all I care! ...Bhadra, how are you feeling? Perhaps you should go lie down for a little while. I’ll have some priests teach you how to communicate with the gods, but later. For now, you've had a long day, and you need to rest.”

“...Is Ajay coming?” Sabal smiled.

“He said he would, but he also said he had something to take care of first. I don’t know when he’ll be along. Do you want me to let him know you were asking for him?”

“...Please…”

“Your wish is my command. Now go. Follow Sandesh, go lie down.” Bhadra nodded, and Sabal smiled as she was lead off and he heard the telltale splash of bodies being dumped in the water. Things were going perfectly. With this, he could finally start building towards Kyrat’s future. Ajay would be along eventually, after he finished his business, and then they could head to the palace and begin making plans. Briefly, Sabal wondered what business Ajay had to take care of, but then he decided it was none of his concern. He could ask, perhaps, but if Ajay seemed hesitant to tell him he would let it be. After all, if Sabal couldn't trust Ajay with a few secrets, he had no business making him second in command.

“...Sabal?”

“Ajay! Come here, brother, let me see you!” He pulled Ajay in for a hug, one Ajay relaxed into with familiarity, and Sabal beamed. 

“Look at you, Ajay. You did it! You won the war! We can finally have peace now, because of you. I can’t tell you what that means to me. Now, we have much to discuss. 

“Yeah.” Sabal pulled Ajay in for a hug again.

“Alright everyone, you’ve all earned a break. Head home, relax.” The Golden Path shuffled off, mumbling about how Sabal wasn’t the best leader. Ajay frowned.

“Sabal? Did something happen while I was away?” 

“No, brother. I think they're still...upset...by my fervour these past few days. I know even you were put off by it.” Ajay nodded, satisfied, and Sabal breathed a small sigh of relief. Come to think of it, it was better that Ajay didn't know what had happened. He probably wouldn't approve.

“Yeah. But you’re better now. The war is over, and things can go back to normal.”

“That they can.” They stepped into a boat and Sabal pushed off, leaving the cleansing at Jalendu.

“Bhadra was asking about you.”

“Oh. I didn’t see her there.”

“No, I sent her home. Tomorrow you can visit her, alright? I’m sure she’s anxious to know how you are.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Sabal nodded to himself. Good. As long as those who were present today kept their mouths shut - and he would make sure they did - Ajay would never know what happened at Jalendu.

“By the way, brother...Forgive me for asking, and you certainly don't need to answer if you don’t want to, but what were you doing before you came to me?”

“Huh? Oh, don’t worry, it’s not a secret or anything. I...went to find Pagan’s body.”

“And?”

“It’s there. And it’s really him this time. I just...Eric was still kind of a bad memory for me. I wanted to make sure it was really over, you know? Anyways, I found a keepsake on his body.” Grinning, Ajay held up the gold pen he’d found.

“...A pen?”

“THE pen,” Ajay clarified, “It’s the one Pagan used to stab that royal army guy all of two minutes into my stay in Kyrat. I guess it kind of symbolizes the start of all this craziness to me.” Sabal started at him.

“...Go back a moment, Pagan stabbed one of his own men?”

“For shooting the bus. Uh, I guess Pagan had given orders to stop the bus at the border and then wait for him to come, but...well, I don’t speak the language here, so I don’t know what they were yelling about, but then some of the people left the back of the bus, and there was a gunfight, and then the royal army started shooting at us, so we escaped, only to have guns put in our faces, and then Pagan came, saw the damage that had been done to the bus and...he lost it. Stabbed the head of that group of royal army in the neck. A lot. It was pretty scary.” Sabal nodded slowly. He hated to think it, but...it was probably the arms shipment strapped under the bus that had started the gunfight Ajay described. That had lead to Darpan getting killed, as well as every other Golden Path member on that bus. Sabal grimaced internally.

“It’s been a wild ride for you, hasn’t it, Ajay?” Was all he said.

“Yeah, pretty nuts. But...it’s over now. We can put all that behind us.” Sabal nodded an eager affirmation.

“That we can.”


End file.
